osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosas de Locos
Cosas de Locos ("Crazy Peoples' Things") is a Spanish-language adaptation of Osomatsu-kun (1988), merged with the 1990 Heisei Genius Bakabon and 1999 Rerere's Genius Bakabon. It aired on Andalucia's Canal2 through 2006, and has since been released on DVD in four box-sets. Overview "Based on the top two works by the Japanese manga author Fujio Akatsuka, Tensai Bakabon and Osomatsu.'' ''It ('Cosas de Locos' ) tells of the exciting life of Tontobón, a really silly family and of the Osomatsu, a family with six identical children. Both families get into numerous and complicated situations that will drive the entire city crazy!" - The official description for the dub. All three series were licensed by Jonu Media in 2005, for release in territories in Spain as a package deal with Studio Pierrot. There are 156 episodes in total, from the combined episode count of the programs. While dubbed in Castilian Spanish, the adaptation was produced in Barcelona. Jonu Media would subsequently market other versions of the program in other parts of Spain; a Galician version titled Cousas de Tolos, '''a Valencian version titled '''Coses de Grillats, and a Basque version titled Zoroak Zoro. Cousas de Tolos would air in 2007 on TVG's childrens' block Xabarín Club. Unlike its Castilian counterpart, it has not appeared to receive a home video release, and the TV broadcast was halted at 78 episodes. Coses de Grillats aired on Punt2 (later rebranded as Nou2), and also went without any further release, as well as Zoroak Zoro, which aired on ETB 1 in 2008. The Spanish adaptation started out by alternating episodes of Osomatsu-kun and Rerere's Genius Bakabon ''for the first 48 slots, before changing focus to running ''Heisei Genius Bakabon alongside -kun. The last half of the series was comprised of the rest of the -kun dub. Localization Music Both the Osomatsu-kun opening and ending themes were dubbed, along with many insert songs in the series. One exception is the ending musical number to episode 75, kept in Japanese likely due to lacking a clean instrumental. The themes to Rerere's Genius Bakabon, "The Laughing Man" and "So Good!", were also dubbed as part of the package. The themes to Heisei Genius Bakabon are absent in the dub, presumably due to being unable to get clearance from Victor Entertainment (the record company that owned the rights to the music from the series). The Osomatsu-kun opening theme has any references of its title altered to instead be "Cosas de Locos"; this extends to the version of it sung by the cast in the final episode. Name Changes A number of characters had their names changed in the series, to better appeal to Spanish-speaking viewers as well as to add innuendo in some cases. One example is Iyami becoming Koneho (for conejo, "rabbit") as a joke on his teeth, and Totoko being renamed Tetoko Metoko '(A pun on two phrases meaning "I touch you, I touch myself"). Besides the alterations made to the Osomatsu-kun cast names, Bakabon's name is localized to Tontobón. In some cases, ''Cousas de Tolos has further renaming for the Galician dialect (eg: Tontobón becomes "Paspallón"). This is also the case for the other regional dubs. Dialogue Alterations Staff Note: the staff and voice casts for "Cosas de Locos" and the other related dubs were left absent from the ending credits. What follows is an attempt to piece together information from outside sources, with citations given where available. *ADR Director- Azucena Díaz ("Cosas de Locos") *Translation- Bárbara Pesquer, María Ferrer, Yasuko Tojo, Sanae Tomari (for Traducciones Imposibles; first 11 episodes of series, and 20 episodes of "Osomatsu-kun" in total), Alberto "Tenchi" Aldarabí, Verònica Calafell, Marta E. Gallego, Ayako Koike (for Daruma Serveis Linguistics, 35 episodes) *Recording Studio- Dubbing Films Barcelona ("Cosas de Locos" only) Voice Cast (Castilian) *Osomatsu- Elisa Beuter *Sr. Koneho- Aleix Estadella *Chibita- Ana María Camps *Karamatsu- Julia Chalmeta *Choromatsu- Pilar Morales *Ichimatsu, Tetoko Metoko, Hajime- Carmen Ambrós *Jyushimatsu- Unknown* *Todomatsu- Maria Rosa Guillén *Hatabō, Tontobón- Ana Orra *Sextuplets' Mother, Mama Tontobón- Azucena Díaz *Sextuplets' Father- Ramón Rocabayera *Gallumbos- Jordi Estadella *Dayōn- Rafael Turia *Papa Tontobón- Jordi Vila *Sextuplets' Mother (ep.1 only)- María Luisa Rosselló *Street Sweeper (Rerere)- Antonio Pujós *Sr. Honkan- Alfonso Vallés *Canguila (Unagi-Inu)- Ramón Hernández Unspecified additional voices by Victoria Ramos, Joaquín Díaz, Jordi Pons, Dani Albiac, and many others. Theme Songs Opening Themes '''"The Laughing Man" (episodes 1-48) Translated Lyrics- Unknown/Interpreter- Enric Puig ("Coses de Grillats") A dubbed version played for the first portion of the series. "Traditional 'Cosas de Locos' Song" (episodes 49-156) Translated Lyrics- Unknown/Interpreter- Enric Puig ("Coses de Grillats") The lyrics are somewhat changed to remove references to Japan, with the dad in the song mentioned to be a "great guy" but with an even greater debt. Iyami/Koneho also introduces the song to the viewers by telling them it's time to dance to the "Cosas de Locos song". Ending Themes "So Good!" (episodes 1-48) Translated Lyrics- Unknown/Interpreter- Enric Puig ("Coses de Grillats") "Osomatsu's Rhythm" (episodes 49-156) Translated Lyrics- Unknown/Interpreter- Jose Luis Puertas ("Cosas de Locos"), Enric Puig ("Coses de Grillats") Spanish-language equivalent of the Ondo, known in the Castilian dub for its opening hooks of "Arriba!" and "Vamos!". Episode List Note: This order is based off that of the three series that are mixed together. Jonu Media had used different orders for production of the dub, as well as airing and for the DVD's selections of episodes. Alternate numbering will be noted where it applies. #"Earth's Gossip at a Universal Scale"/"Papa Becomes a Liar" (Rerere's Genius Bakabon) #"Sheee! Sextuplets-zansu" (Osomatsu-kun) #"Gorging on Food is to Die For"/"A Toilet to Mars" (Rerere's Genius Bakabon) #"I've Had it With Fortune Telling-zansu!" (Osomatsu-kun) #"A 700 Yen IQ"/"Love Changes People" (Rerere's Genius Bakabon) #"Genius Iyami's Transformation Potion-zansu!" (Osomatsu-kun) #"The Secret of Unagi-Inu's Birth"/"A Match-making Appointment" (Rerere's Genius Bakabon) #"Sheee! I'm a Ballerina!" (Osomatsu-kun) #"I Want to Be the Disciple of the Haiku Master"/"Dad Becomes President!" (Rerere's Genius Bakabon) #"Chibita's Love Falls with the Flowers" (Osomatsu-kun) #"I Came to Play Underground"/"Who is the Fish Thief?" (Rerere's Genius Bakabon) #"Profiting from Death Prayers-zansu" (Osomatsu-kun) #"The Novice Policeman"/"Honkan's Ancestor" (Rerere's Genius Bakabon) #"Chibita Becomes a Mama!" (Osomatsu-kun) Home Video Release After Jonu indefinitely put the series on hold for a DVD release, box sets were finally released starting in March 2010. *Season 1: Episodes 1 to 40, comprising Osomatsu-kun and Rerere's Genius Bakabon. *Season 2: Episodes 41 to 80, Osomatsu-kun, the last few episodes of Rerere's Genius Bakabon, and the start of Heisei Genius Bakabon *Season 3: Episodes 81 to 120, the rest of Heisei Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun *Season 4: Episodes 121 to 156, the final remainder of Osomatsu-kun Both the Castilian and Japanese audio tracks to the series are available, as well as including Spanish and Portuguese subtitles. Extras include the openings and endings, image galleries of official art for the series, technical sheets with information on the series, and dubbing sheets. Due to the alterations caused by the removal of the Heisei Genius Bakabon themes, the "Osomatsu-kun" themes are played instead for these episodes. External Links *Traducciones Imposibles official site *DUBBING FILMS *Listing for "Cosas de Locos" vol.1 from Savor Ediciones Category:Osomatsu outside of Japan